Jaa Nee ?
by CherryPhantomhave
Summary: Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan cobaan disisinya hanya untuk menguji hambanya. Melihat, apakah hamba tersebut mampu melewatinya atau tidak. Tuhan takkan memberikan cobaan yang tak mampu dilalui .Begitu pun dengan kehidupan Sakura, sebuah skenario pahit namun sedikit indah sudah sakura anggap anugerah yang telah tuhan titipkan kepadanya.
1. Chapter 1

Jaa ne?

Discalaimer © masashi kishimoto

Summary: Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan cobaan disisinya hanya untuk menguji , apakah hamba tersebut mampu meloncatinya atau pun takkan memberikan cobaan yang tak mampu pun dengan kehidupan skenario pahit namun sedikit indah sudah sakura anggap anugerah yang telah tuhan titipkan ada waktu untuk sudah diatur untuk di syukuri (terinspirasi dari fanfic 'this is the end')BAD SUMMARY.

Genre:romance,angst

Main pair:sasusaku and gaasaku

.

.

.

CHAP.1

 _Ah...pagi telah menyapa kembali!_

 _Selamat pagi dunia!_

Sakura memperlihatkan senyum indahnya tatkala dia merasakan sinar hangat mentari pagi yang memeluknya lewat segera Sakura bangun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

"A..akh..." entah mengapa kepala Sakura mengalami pusing yang sangat kuat dan rasa sakit tersebut terasa seperti tersebut pun menghilang setelah beberapa membuang waktu Sakura langsung menuju kamar mandi tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Tidak memerlu waktu yang lama, Sakura pun keluar dan dengan sigap dia memakai Konoha Senior High merasa siap, Sakura pun langsung turun menuju ruang makan.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san to Karin Nee-chan ohayou" Sakura tersenyum ceria.

"Hn" hanya balasan dingin yang Sakura dapatkan dari kedua orang hanya bisa tersenyum orang tuanya belum bisa memaafkan , kesalahan yang telah membuat Karin, sang kakak, cacat pada kaki kanannya.

FLASHBACK

Sakura saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun tengah bermain bola dengan Karin yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya di sebuah taman selalu berhasil menangkap dan melempor bolanya dengan sempurna tapi Sakura selalu memainkannya dengan geram, Karin mengomel "Ah..bagaimana kau ini Sakura?payah sekali kau memain aku yakin orang yang buta dan lemah pasti memainkannya lebih bagus daripada kamu" karena marah, tanpa mikir panjang Sakura lalu melempar bola tersebut sekuat tenaga dan alhasil membuat bola tersebut melambung jauh dan dengan reflek Karin mengejar bola tersebut tanpa sadar akan mobil yang sedang melaju.

BRUK!

Kecelakaan itu terjadi dengan mematung seolah mencerna apa yang sedang sadar, Sakura menangis sekitar bergegas membantu Karin dengan memanggil Ambulans lalu beberapa diantaranya menenangkan Sakura agar menghentikan menit kemudian Ambulans pun datang dan Karin langsung diantar ke rumah sakit pun langsung menaiki Ambulans tersebut bersama saksi yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

Dengan sigap Dokter langsung memeriksa Karin setelah Ambulans tersebut Dokter tersebut menyuruh Sakura agar menelpon orang pun merogoh saku celananya dan disitu terdapat nomor kedua orang tuanya yang sengaja dia simpan bila ada keperluan sakura memberikan kertas tersebut kepada perawat dan perawat itu pun langsung menghubungi salah satu dari nomor hanya memandang perawat yang sedang berinteraksi dengan entah Okaa-san atau Otou-san nya lewat telepon dengan pandangan kosong.

 _Karin nee-chan..gara-gara aku..gara-gara aku..._

 _Andaikan aku bisa kendalikan emosiku_

 _Andaikan aku tak melempar bola itu dengan kuat_

 _Andaikan aku tak mengajak onee-chan main_

 _Andaikan...aku tak ada_

 _Andaikan...andaikan..._

 _Hiks...onee-chan...hiks...gomen nee...gomen nee..._

Sakura dengan bersusah payah menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar.

 _Sakura no baka!_

 _Sakura no baka!_

 _Sakura no baka!_

 _Sakura no baka!_

 _Sakura no bakaaaa!_

 _Baka!_

 _Baka!_

Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri dengan memukul kepalanya.

Ckit...

Seketika Sakura menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu yang .Sakura langsung menangis lagi ketika melihat Okaa-san nya itu , ibu sakura, langsung memeluk sakura dan bertanya kepada seorang perempuan muda yang Mebuki yakin dia adalah saksi kejadian tersebut karena perawat yang tadi menelponnya memberi tahu bahwa Sakura datang dengan saksi.

Perempuan itu pun menjelaskan kepada Mebuki dari dia yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Karin, Sakura yang dengan kesalnya melembar bola lalu kecelakaan itu pun terjadi.

Mebuki dengan marah membentak Sakura

"Anak bodoh!kenapa kau melakukan itu?! Tak sadarkah kau, gara-gara perbuatan bodohmu itu, Onee-chan mu akan kehilangan masa depannya sebagai penari?!mana otakmu anak bodoh!kau pun tau bahwa Onee-chanmu itu sangat berbakat dalam menari!"

"Okaa-san...gomen...gomen..Sakura hiks memang salah...Sakura tidak sengaja hiks...jangan berkata seperti itu..hiks...hati Sakura merasa sakit..hiks..." Sakura menjawab dengan tersedu-sedu.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, amarahnya kembali memuncak.

"TIDAK SENGAJA KATAMU?!DENGAN OTAK KOSONGMU ITU KAU BISA APA?!MEMANGNYA KAU BISA MENGHASILKAN PIALA SEPERTI ONEE-CHANMU ITU HAH?!

TIDAK ADA YANG BISA KAMI BANGGAKAN DARI OTAKMU YANG KOSONG ITU!HANYA KARIN, ONEE-CHANMU ITU YANG BISA MEMBANGGAKAN KAMI!

KAU PIKIR KAMI TIDAK MALU PUNYA ANAK IDIOT SEPERTIMU?!KAMI BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU INGIN MENARUH KEMANA MUKA KAMI SAAT PERTEMUAN KELUARGA!

HANYA KAU!DENGAN OTAKMU YANG LELET ITU!DAN SEKARANG, AKIBAT DARI KEBODOHANMU, KAU MENYEBABKAN KARIN, ANAK KESAYANGAN KAMI KECELAKAAN!"

Tak tahan dengan Sakura, Mebuki tanpa memikir panjang mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya yang sudah lama hanya terdiam disertai cegukan kecil menahan nangis, tak ingin membalas perkataan ibunya yang berhasil membuat hatinya bertambah perih dan meninggalkan luka yang menganga lebar dihatinya.

"Awas saja kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan karin, kau, takkan kuanggap sebagai anak kami lagi!" setelah berkata demikian Mebuki langsung menghubungi lemah Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat wajah ibunya.

Singkat cerita, Karin mengalami patah tulang parah dan beberapa pecahan kaca mobil telah menusuk jantungnya membuat luka yang pun di operasi dan berhasil walaupun Karin harus koma selama beberapa kecelakaan tersebut Karin hanya bisa melakukan aktifitas kecil seperti orang bodoh dan Karin sangat membenci hal tersebut sehingga dia ikut membenci sakura.

Lalu kedua orang tua Sakura berinisiatif membawanya kerumah nenek Sakura, nenek Chiyo, untuk tinggal disana dan masih tetap memberi kebutuhan hanya pasrah ketika dibawa kerumah neneknya.

Chiyo baa-chan yang kasihan kepada Sakura, dengan penuh kasih sayang merawat pun, kakak sepupunya yang tinggal disana mengajari Sakura belajar dan beberapa ilmu bela diri kepada tahu, Sakura itu tidak cuman hanya lama bukan berarti tidak bisa.

Karena usaha keras Sakura, Sakura selalu naik kelas walaupun mendapat peringkat yang rendah. Tapi, Chiyo baa-chan dan Sasori nii-chan selalu bangga dengan usaha pun meraih banyak penghargaan dari lomba karna kuliah Sasori nii-chan harus meninggalkan Sakura dan neneknya dengan berat hati.

Setelah dua tahun kepergian Sasori, Chiyo baa-chan meninggal dunia tepat di hari kelulusan smpnya dan di akhir hayatnya Chiyo baa-chan berkata, "Sakura, walaupun kau mengalami masalah yang lebih besar kedepannya, kau harus selalu bersyukur dan tersenyum karena sesungguhnya tuhan tengah mengujimu apakah kau akan senantiasa bersyukur ditengah nikmatnya yang dia sembunyikan dibalik semua masalahmu" berbekal pesan tersebut, Sakura mulai berpikiran positif atas semua masalah yang menantinya.

Selang beberapa kemudian Sakura dijemput kembali oleh orang tuanya walau dengan atmosfer yang dingin.

FLASHBACK END

"Otou-san lihatlah!Karin mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk kuliah di Amerika!" Dengan bangga Karin mempersembahkan kertas beasiswanya.

"Wah...kau apakah kau sanggup?walaupun kau telah bisa berjalan sedikit-sedikit dengan bantuan kaki palsumu, tetap saja itu di luar negeri."tanya Mebuki khawatir.

"Tenang saja!Karin pasti bisa melewatinya" Karin menyakinkan ibunya itu.

"Otou-san pun yakin dengan perkataanmu itu" Kizashi mengecup dahi karin.

"Dih...Otou-san curang!Okaa-san juga mencium karin!" Mebuki berakting pura-pura marah.

"Otou-san,Okaa-san ini...sini Karin cium dua-duanya" Karin lalu merangkul dan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

Meraka kerap menampilkan keharmonisannya di depan peduli walaupun Sakura sakit hati dengan sikap mereka telah membeku.

Sakura mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak ?kenapa mereka begitu tega?tidak bisa kah mereka membagi kasih sayang kepada Sakura juga walau sedikit?apakah hati mereka telah mati?

Tidak..tidak..seharusnya Sakura bersyukur mereka masih mau menyekolahkan dan menyiapkan segala keperluan ...masih banyak nikmat yang harus sakura ada waktu untuk mengeluh.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Sakura berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan juga tidak lupa dengan karin nee-chan. "Okaa-san, otou-san,Karin nee-chan, Sakura berangkat dulu" Sakura ada yang membalas sapaan atau pun Kizashi tidak sedikit pun berniat membalas sapaan sibuk meyiapkan keperluan Karin lalu langsung pergi mengantarkan karin ke sekolahnya tanpa melirik Sakura.

Lagi.

Hati Sakura sakit lagi.

Sakura termenung beberapa mengibar-kibarkan helaian rambut Sakura mengisyarakatkan kepada Sakura agar tetap mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari lalu tersenyum.

 _Ya...aku terlalu bodoh._

 _Aku tidak sendirian_

Sakura berlari-lari pelan menuju sekolahnya yang tak sampai menghabiskan 15 melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang Konoha Senior High School, dia melihat Sasuke sedang membantu Ino.

Ino dengan nama panjang Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabat kecil Sasuke yang berfisik memang memiliki kelainan jantung dari kecil sehingga membuat Ino tak tau bagaimana rasanya berlari riang dengan riang Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan yang melihat tingkah Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke!ohaaayoouuu! Ino mou, ohayou!"

"Hn"

"Ohayou mou Saku-chan"

Mereka pun berjalan di koridor menuju kelas masing-masing dengan Sakura berada di tengah tentu saja berbeda kelas dengan kelas XI-6 sedangkan Sasuke XI-1sekelas dengan Sasuke dan Ino masuk kelas, Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke,

"Bisakah Sasuke menemaniku ke perpustakan setelah pulang nanti?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada latihan basket sampai jam 7,".

sesaat wajah Sakura menunjukkan bahwa dia kecewa tapi Sakura langsung menggantinya dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau apa kok!lagian aku bisa pergi .." sejenak Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi keberatan lalu dia mengangguk mengiyakan perkatan Sakura dan membelai kepala Sakura langsung bersemu merah akibat perlakuan hangat Sasuke.

" -hati" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

Sakura tengah mencuri pandang ke kelasnya Sakura memang berbeda gedung dengan kelas Sasuke tapi kelas Sakura berada satu tingkat lebih tinggi dengan kelasnya dan jarak kelas mereka tidak terlalu jauh sehingga Sakura bisa melihat ke kelas Sasuke melalui Sakura berada di gedung kanan sedangkan Sasuke di gedung tengah.

Pandangan mata Sakura menjadi sendu tatkala ia melihat Sasuke tengah mencupit pipi Ino gemas dan Sasuke senyum tipis yang sering Sasuke perlihatkan kepada Sakura tapi sebuah senyum Sakura lupa caranya ...Hati Sakura merasa ribuan anak panah yang melesat cepat dan tertancap tepat di hatinya, rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Sakura langsung membuang mukanya ke arah papan, berpura-pura memperhatikan guna menghilangkan bayangan perlakuan manis Sasuke terhadap tau bahwa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang lebih memprioritas Ino di banding dirinya karena kondisi fisik Ino lebih lemah dari merasa dia telah berlaku egois karna cemburu kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

 _Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan egoisku ini?_

 _Relakah dirimu berada disisiku, walau kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?_

 _Hanya sebentar saja._

 _Aku berjanji hanya sebentar saja._

 _Karna aku akan pergi._

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi mengizinkan para penghuninya untuk terburu-buru pulang untuk pergi ke perpustakaan harus belajar keras karena uts semester 2 akan dimulai dua minggu kemajuan pesat bahwa Sakura kini sudah bisa belajar ototidak walaupun ada yang tidak dimengerti, Sakura akan menandainya dan bertanya kepada Sasuke.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan Sakura langsung belajar peduli kepalanya sakit bersahut-sahutan, dia tetap memaksakan diri terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.48 Sakura harus pulang dan berniat melanjutkannya di dari tadi tak berhenti berdenyut dan tubuhnya merasa seperti akan remuk.

 _Ukh...kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi.._

Udara semakin memakai jaketnya yang sengaja dia simpan di dalam pulang Sakura merasa berniat untuk membeli beberapa roti untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar tersebut di swalayan mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencari swalayan terdekat namun pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah sakura melihat, di meja yang makanannya telah kandas, terdapat pasangan dimana sang pria terlihat seperti sedang mengacak rambut wanitanya dengan senyum yang lepas sedangkan wanitanya hanya membalas dengan ekspresi yang merenggut lucu dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Ya, pasangan tersebut adalah sasuke dan ino.

Nyut...

Hatinya seakan ditindih oleh benda sesak yang menyayat hati.

Miris.

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang membelai pipinya.

 _Kau membuat sebuah kebohongan_

 _lalu aku menerimanya begitu saja_

Sakura berlari, tidak ingin bahwa Sasuke -tiba saja kepalanya memberi sakit yang merasa sesuatu tengah mengalir kesadaran yang ada Sakura mengusapnya dan melihat punggung tangan kanannya dipenuhi oleh darah yang sanggup lagi bertahan, tubuhnya terjatuh dipelukkan seorang pemuda lalu semua menghitam.

.

.

.

Kejujuran telah terbius oleh dekapan kebohongan.

Kepercayaan telah retak oleh tawa pengkhianat.

Dan aku disini masih tersenyum.

Untukmu aku goreskan sebuah kebohongan yang indah.

"aku baik-baik saja"

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ruangan serba khas obat berlomba-lomba memenuhi indra infus ditancapkan pada punggung tangan manusia yang masa hidupnya seolah-olah sedang dipertaruhkan.

 _Ah...ini di rumah sakit_

Sakura melirik-lirik berhenti pada seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji "ai" pada dahinya, Gaara-senpai.

"Senpai?"

"Kau sudah bangun."

"Ah...ya."

Canggung.

"Apa yang terjadi?kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Kau pingsan didekapku dan otomatis aku membawamu ke rumah sakit,"

"A..ah... telah merepotkan senpai" Sakura ber-ojigi dengan isyarat kepala.

"Tidak sudah seharusnya kulakukan.

Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf.

Lalu..Ehm.. tadi dokter mengatakan bahwa kau..Etto.." Gaara mengantungkan perkataannya dan memasang wajah antara sedih dan terlihat enggan meneruskannya.

"Dokter berkata?"

Sakura menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar jawabannya.

"kanker."

Takdir kembali memainkan skenarionya.

TO BE CONTINUE

Etto...

Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya adalah author baru disini.

Saya tahu bahwa fanfic ini banyak sekali kekurangannya.

Terutama pada EYD dan gaya penulisan yang mungkin kurang menarik.

Jadi, saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang bersedia memberi saran dan kriktik.

Jika ingin bertanya kapan update, kalian bisa membom saya lewat ig saya : Silva_phantomhave

Dan sekali lagi saya ingatkan, bahwa fanficf ini terinspirasi dari fanfic 'this is the end' dan sewaktu saya membacanya, saya sangat menyukai fanfic tersebut dan alhasil terciptalah fanfic ini.

Fanfic ini hanya terdiri dengan dua chapter atau biasanya disebut two shoot.

Untuk epilognya, jika banyak yang meminta, saya akan memikirkannya dan saya ingin bilang bahwa fanfic ini kemungkinan besar tidak ada sekuelnya.

Saya minta maaf karena fanfic ini banyak sekali hilang kata2nya dan titik komanya menghilang entah kemana.

Mungkin ketika saya up, filenya error.

Makasih yang sudah review

#sudah di edit


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP.2

.

.

.

Kau bilang, kau tak ingin menjadi pelangi.

Yang tak selalu ada dikala aku bersedih.

Dan ironisnya kaulah si pelangi.

.

.

.

Kabut keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"kanker?"

"Dokter mendiagnosis kau kanker otak stadium tenang bilang, bila kau melakukan perawatan, umurmu akan bertambah panjang" Gaara mencoba untuk menyemangati.

'Jadi ya begini akhirnya?' Batin sakura.

Sakura menggerakkan bibir tipisnya untuk membentuk sebuah goresan yang menyipit tatkala dia senyum yang lepas dari tanpa permisi menyentuh helaian rambutnya,sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk jendela yang terbuka menerpa wajah pucat sakura membuat wajahnya seolah-olah bersinar lembut laksana seorang terjebak pada pesona saat ini Gaara sudah terkunci oleh senyum hangat Sakura.

"Ternyata tuhan sangat menyayangiku ya?tak sabar ingin itu sangat romantis?"

Gaara tak menjawab.

"Aku tak ingin begini, aku tak ingin menentang takdir"

 _Karna aku telah lelah_

"Sakura... lebih baik kau melakukan keras kepala" Gaara tidak setuju.

" apapun aku dirawat,aku takkan sudah takdir yang telah diberikan bulat." Sakura teguh pada pendiriannya.

Gaara tahu dia tidak bisa mencampuri masalah Sakura, terlebih lagi mereka tidak mereka hanya sebatas adik-kakak letting.

 _Tapi biarkan aku yang menjadi sadaranmu ketika kau terjatuh_

"oke oke..Aku tahu kita tidaklah kau harus perawatan ketika kau drop seperti tadi dan kau harus rutin meminum obat, kalau tidak aku yang akan menahan mu yang akan menyediakan segala mau berjanji?" Gaara mengancam.

Raut muka sakura menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak setuju tapi dia tetap mengangguk Gaara, ekspresi tersebut sangat lucu.

"Oh aku menunggu orang tuamu menelpon tapi mereka tak kunjung mereka tidak mengkhawatirkan mu?" Gaara merasa telah lancang.

"Ah..kalau itu, sebelumnya aku telah meminta izin untuk menginap ke rumah hari ini , karna itu mereka tidak menelponku" Tentu aja itu bohong.

"Etto...Senpai?ponselku mana ya?aku mau men sms pasti khawatir" Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

Gaara pun menyerahkan ponsel Sakura yang dia Simpan di tahu Sakura telah berbohong mengapa setiap orang yang membuat kebohongan, Gaara tahu bahwa orang tersebut telah bahwa Sakura tak dianggap sebagai anak ternyata benar.

"Baiklah..mari kita bilang bahwa kau sudah bisa pulang bila telah yang akan mengantarkan mu"

"Ha' lagi terima kasih dan maaf telah merepotkan senpai" Gaara tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Tak masalah"

Selagi Sakura bersiap-siap, Gaara lekas membayar biaya registrasi Sakura.

"Aa...senpai!biar aku yang bayar!" Sakura berteriak heboh. Gaara terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Tadaima.." usaha yang tahu takkan ada yang menyahut dan dia bersikap tak peduli.

Hari telah berubah menjadi minggu dan minggu pun mengubah namanya menjadi Sakura jadi lebih sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit dengan Gaara di sampingnya dan Sakura terpaksa mengundurkan diri dari klub karate.

Sakura tidak mau membuat Sasuke kerepotan karna harus menemani sakura, sedangkan Sasuke juga harus mengurus sangat berterima kasih kepada Gaara-senpai yang suka rela membayar biaya rumah sakitnya dengan tabungannya yang dia kumpulkan dari hasil menang lomba dan uang bulanannya.

Rambut Sakura banyak berjatuhan layaknya daun yang sudah langsung memotong pendek tanpa pikir panjang dan memutuskan untuk membeli Sakura yang pucat dia samarkan dengan memakai riasan.

Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke belakangan ini tak berlangsung itu, Sakura selalu mengikuti Sasuke dan Ino , Sakura dengan Gaara menjadi semakin dekat.

Hari ini Ino tak datang karena harus check in ke rumah hal tersebut Sakura pun membuat bekal serba tomat untuk mereka makan di atap sekolah nanti.

.

.

.

Semilir kata berhembus membelai hati.

Serajut kalimat yang memabukkan.

Dengan dusta yang menjadi topeng.

"aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" Dengan riang Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Mari ke atap!aku telah membuat bekal!" Sakura menarik-narik tangan tersenyum tipis lalu menuruti ajakkan Sakura untuk ke atap.

"Jengjeng!bekal serba tomat!silahkan di coba!" Dengan semangat Sakura menyerahkan bekalnya.

"Hn" Sasuke mengambil sumpit lalu mencoba masakan Sakura.

"Hn...enak" Sakura merasa hangat di hatinya lalu Sakura juga mengambil sumpitnya dan ikut makan.

Selesai makan mereka tiduran dan untungnya lantai atap tersebut bersih.

"Hmm..Sasuke?pernahkah kau berpikir, kau ingin pergi ke sebuah pulau, dimana pulau tersebut tak ada orang?sebuah pulau yang tidak berbahaya dan banyak makanannya?di pulau itu kau bisa melakukan apa pun sepuasnya..tanpa ada yang mengganggu maupun melarangmu"

 _Hei..apa-apaan pertanyaan mu itu, sakura?_

"Hei, ap-"

"Bila pertanyaan itu pernah terlintas di benakmu,aku akan memukulmu!walaupun kau berhasil menemukan pulau tersebut, kau juga bakal akan merasa kesepian!karena tak ada aku tentunya..Hehehe" Sakura nyengir.

Sasuke tertawa lepas karena mendengar perkataan Sakura dan tanpa sadar mencium pipi kiri mematung tak percaya.

Suasana pun tiba-tiba canggung.

"Sakura?"

"Ha'i?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memakai riasan?"

Tubuh sakura menegang sejenak lalu kembali rileks.

"Etto...aku Cuma penasaran aja bagaimana rasanya memakai kan juga ..lagian aku memakainya hanya sebentar kok."

Sasuke tidak menyahut.

Bel pertanda masuk pun aba-aba mereka pun memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _Huff..._

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan bosan.

 _Sedikit jalan-jalan sore takkan membuatku lelah_

Sakura mengambil karet rambutnya di laci meja tumpukkan barang, Sakura menyembunyikan hanya minum obat pereda itu, dia telah keluar dengan memakai jaket merah maroon dan celana jeans cokelat gelap.

Dibawah naungan daun Momiji yang berjatuhan layaknya hujan, Sakura berjalan pelan sambil mentari senja yang menerpa kota membuatnya menjadi kota orange.

Sakura memejamkan mata lalu menghirup aroma khas musim gugur -main dengan daun yang jatuh,melempar mereka layaknya tertawa tertawa layaknya anak kecil yang belum mengenal kerasnya dunia.

Tawa itu terhenti saat Sakura tak sengaja melihat Sasuke mencium daun Momiji yang gugur berhamburan membuat mereka seperti pasangan yang dibutakan oleh melepaskan pangutanya lalu mengandengan tangan Ino sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sekarang ia merasa bahwa hatinya telah menjadi kertas yang diremuk beserta duri yang melilitnya.

Sesak, sakit, melebur menjadi satu.

Kenyataan yang baru saja ditampilkan telah menampar dirinya.

Sakura merasa sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ini.

Cahaya mata Sakura meredup, dua bola matanya mulai menunjukkan air yang siap melesat tanpa kendali.

Lagi.

Cairan bening dan asin lagi-lagi melintasi pipinya tanpa menangis tanpa -tiba saja sebuah tangan menutup matanya dan sebuah bisikkan terdengar 'Jangan aku yang menjadi payungmu' suara milik seorang pemuda yang mencintai Sakura dalam keheningan.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lembut pada Gaara, "Ha' , senpai telah berada di sisiku"

Sekejab semuanya menghitam.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dengan menyipit tatkala cahaya memasuki indera -samar Sakura mendengar sebuah percakapan.

"Apa Sakura meminum obatnya dengan rutin?kalau iya, kondisinya takkan separah ini." Suara khas wanita terdengar marah.

"Maafkan telah lalai" suara seorang pemuda yang sangat Sakura kenal terdengar menyesal.

"Kalau begini terus dia akan semakin dia bisa bertahan beberapa bulan bahkan sangat tahu apa kau..arghh!" Suara perempuan itu terdengar sangat kesal dan frustasi.

Tak ada balasan.

Yang ada hanyalah terdengar suara hak yang terbentur benturan tersebut semakin menjauh lalu helaian nafas panjang yang pintu berbunyi menandakan seseorang telah Gaara.

Sakura segera mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap Gaara yang Gaara duduk, dia bertanya,

"Sakura...apa kau benar-benar meminum obatnya?"

"Iya." Gaara melihat Sakura sedikit berbohong.

"Semuanya?" Gaara memicingkan matanya.

"Ya.." Sakura menjawab tanpa melihat mata Gaara.

Gaara menghela napas frustasi.

"kau telah berjanji kau ingin menjadi seorang pembohong?hm?"

"Ti..tidak..maafkan aku" Sakura bersalah memenuhi hatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara memeluk Gaara bergetar,Sakura dapat tak ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan ingin memberitahu pada Sakura, bahwa Gaara tidak ingin Sakura meninggalkannya.

Gaara ingin memberikan kehangatannya pada mengelus-elus kepala Sakura, dia berkata,

"kau tau Sakura?" Gaara melepaskan pelukkannya, menampilkan senyuman yang hangat nan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga dapat merasakan deru napas hangat Gaara menerpa tersebut berbisik,

"Aishiteru"

Sebuah cairan hangat menuruni pipinya.

"sen-senpai...a-aku.."

Gaara menggeleng lalu mengusap jejak air mata Sakura.

"Aku tak ingin hanya ingin kau tahu" Gaara tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sakura.

.

.

.

Matamu dan hatimu terlalu terpaku dengan pelangimu

Membuatmu buta untuk melirik sekitarmu

Ada aku yang menjadi payungmu

Yang membendungmu dari kesedihan

.

.

.

Sakura dengan riang menunggu Gaara di sebuah ingin mengembalikan beberapa buku yang dia pinjam dan Gaara yang menyarankan untuk bertemu di sebuah merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang semakin mendekat dan dia pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat pada orang tersebut.

"Lama menunggu?" Gaara terkekeh melihat aksi Sakura tadi

"Tidak" Sakura menjawab dengan nada riang.

"Ini untukmu" Gaara menyerahkan puding strawberry, kesukaan Sakura.

"Wah...Arigatou senpai!" Sakura mengambilnya dengan ekspresi senang seperti anak-anak yang mendapatkan mainan baru.

Tak tahan, Gaara langsung mengacak-acak kepala sakura dengan melotot marah dan memasang raut muka cemberut.

"Senpai!" Sakura takut wignya terlepas ataupun bergeser.

Gaara lagi-lagi dibuat tertawa oleh reaksi Sakura yang lucu.

Greb

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakura ada yang menarik

"Jadi ini kelakuanmu dibelakangku?sedang bersenang-senang, huh?" Matanya memicing tajam laksana elang yang telah menargetkan mangsanya.

"Sa-sasuke kun..kau salah paham" Sakura membela diri.

"Salah paham?kalau begitu jelaskan." Sasuke semakin mempereratkan genggamannya dan membuat Sakura yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke, emosinya memuncak tapi aksinya ditahan oleh sakura yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik ingin mengganggu, Gaara langsung meninggalkan pasangan tersebut.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menjelaskan agar masalah ini tidak berakar lebih jauh, "Sasuke...Aku hanya mengembalikan buku yang aku membuat janji disini karena ini adalah tempat yang kami hanyalah sebatas kakak dan adik lebih kok."

"Tidak lebih?tidak lebih katamu?lalu kenapa kamu membiarkan Gaara membelai kepalamu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Cih..lihat, kau saja tak bisa kau berbeda dengan yang kau sama telah salah , ayo kita putus" Sasuke memasang muka remeh dan merendahkan.

Sakura membatu mendengar perkataan menahan tangis yang akan tumpah,Sakura menjawab,

" kita , setelah kita berkencan malam setelah itu aku takkan muncul dihadapanmu berjanji" Sakura memasang wajah tegar.

Sasuke memasang wajah sinis, "kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Aku berjanji aku melanggarnya, kau berhak melakukan apapun sendiri tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa melanggar janji" Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat yakin.

Mimik wajah Sasuke terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang.

" delapan nanti kita "

.

.

.

Untukmu,aku mampu berpura-pura bahagia meskipun aku bersedih

Untukmu,aku mampu berpura-pura kuat meskipun aku terluka

Kuberharap cinta ini sempurna

Kuberharap kelemahanku tertutupi

.

.

.

Sakura semakin mempereratkan jaketnya guna mencari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan telah terlambat selama satu jam.

Sakura nampak sedang mencari-cari Sasuke, berharap pria tersebut benar-benar selang lima menit kemudian sasuke pun datang dengan wajah tidak bersalah dan menatap Sakura tanpa berkata menyambut Sasuke dengan senyum yang hangat.

Sakura bagai berkencan dengan dirinya Sasuke ada disampingnya, Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli dan ingin kencan ini cepat-cepat begitu, Sakura sangat Sasuke tidak menepis genggaman Sakura.

Dengan riang Sakura menikmati kencannya.

Sakura merasakan sentuhan lembut gulali yang membelai di lidahnya, membeli takoyaki, photo bothdan terakhirmenaikki komidi putar.

Mata Sakura berbinar terang tatkala panorama malam dan sinar rembulan melayani indera penglihatannya ketika mereka tepat berada di bahagia tak berasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik hatinya.

Setelah turun, Sakura mencari sebuah kursi yang kosong untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke dan tetap menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Kepala Sakura sejak beberapa jam yang lalu berderu-deru nyeri, sakitnya semakin bertambah ketika dia menunggu Sasuke dalam kencan, Sakura selalu menahannya dan untung saja Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya tengah menghapus darah yang beberapa kali telah mengalir dari kerap menjaga kesadarannya agar kencan ini menyenangkan.

Dengan kesadaran yang ada, Sakura berucap

"Sasuke-kun...Terima kasih kau telah memenuhi permintaanku yang egois kasih atas semua waktu yang telah kau berikan.

Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya kita bisa berkencan berdua dulu aku sangat ingin kita berkencan dengan tanpa adanya kehadiran Ino.

Ah...ternyata aku sangat egois ya?dan juga, aku sangat bahagia ketika kau menerimaku" Sakura terkekeh kecil, lalu melanjutkan,

"Ketika kau memperlakukanku dengan hangat dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang telah kau berikan kepadaku.

Arigatou nee Sasuke-kun..."

Entah mengapa hati Sasuke sangat kalut dan tanpa sadar Sasuke mempererat genggaman Sakura, seolah-olah takut jika melepaskannya, sakura akan pergi yang sadar genggamannya dibalas, membuat dia tersenyum tipis.

"Dan juga Sasuke-kun, seperti yang telah aku janjikan kepadamu,

Aishiterunee Sasuke-kun

To sayounara..." Tepat setelah Sakura berucap demikian Sakura telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang genggamannya telah gundah tatkala dia melihat mata Sakura terpejam dengan damai.

Dengan kalut Sasuke mengoncang-ngoncangkan tubuh terbelalak ketika melihat darah yang mengotori beberapa area wajah Sakura,terutama area memeriksa napas sudah tidak bernapas Sasuke terasa seperti dililit oleh penyesalan menggerogoti dirinya.

"Hai Sakura..bangun, bangun...kumohon bangunlah..aku belum sempat berkata bahwa aku juga mencintaimu...hai sakura...jangan pergi..sakura!

Jangan bercanda...Candaan ini tidak lucu.

Hai bangun..kumohon..." dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Sasuke mengendong tubuh kosong Sakura ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung menancap gas ke arah rumah sakit terdekat.

Tsunade,dokter yang biasa menangani Sakura, terkejut ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan raut muka panik membawa cekatan Tsunade memeriksa sakura.

Tsunade terdiam.

Sakura telah berada disamping sang maha kuasa.

Dengan sedu Tsunade menelpon seseorang, "Oi...bocah...kau dimana?segera tentang Sakura" suara Tsunade telah serak.

Tsunade menangis.

Sasuke terduduk lesu, pandangannya kosong.

Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Sakura sering tidak datang dalam beberapa bulan ini.

Sekarang dia telah tahu kenapa Sakura memakai riasan meskipun Sakura membenci itu.

Sekarang dia tahu kenapa rambut Sakura dipotong pendek padahal Sakura sangat menyukai rambut panjang.

Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Sakura selalu mengikutinya.

Semua rasa penasarannya terjawab rasa penyesalan yang bersarang di dadanya.

Andaikata jika Sasuke selalu perhatian kepada Sakura selama ini, dia tidak akan merasa menyesal sedalam ini.

BRAK!

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber melihat Gaara datang dengan amarah, Gaara meninju wajah Sasuke

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

Gaara mencengkeram kerah Sasuke, mata Gaara berkilat marah.

"DASAR KEPARAT!KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN SAKURA PERGI, HAH?!JAWAB!" Sasuke tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan tersebut.

Masih dengan emosi, Gaara kembali menghajar sasuke sampai mulut Sasuke berdarah dan beberapa area yang telah membiru.

"HEH...TAK BISA JAWAB HAH?!APA KAU TULI?DAN HEH,KAU PERNAH BILANG KE SAKURA BAHWA DIA TELAH BERSENANG-SENANG DI , KELAKUANMU YANG MENCIUM INO ITU APA?KAU SEBUT APA ITU?!KAU PIKIR SAKURA TIDAK MELIHATMU?!DASAR KAU SAMPAH!"

BUAGH

BUAGH

Ah... jadi Sakura melihatnya?dirinya merasa bersalahnya kian membesar.

Puas menghajar Sasuke, Gaara lalu melempar sebuah surat ke Sasuke.

"kau bahkan tidak berhak menerima surat terakhir Sakura" Gaara berkata dengan intonasi ingin membuang waktu, Gaara pun menelpon keluarga Sakura untuk mengabarkan berita duka.

Dengan pandangan yang kosong, Sasue membuka surat Sakura dan membacanya dengan pelan.

 _Hai,Sasuke? Apa kau menangis?_

 _Ku harap kau tidak menangis dan merelakan kepergianku_

 _Jika kau menangis,_

 _Kau adalah lelaki yang cengeng._

 _Aku merasa takdir kita sangatlah indah._

 _Apakah kau ingat, kau pernah membantu seorang nenek-nenek?itu adalah nenekku._

 _Walaupun tubuhmu tenggelam oleh derasnya hujan, kau tetap mengantarkan nenekku pulang._

 _Aku telah terperangkap dengan kebaikkanmu itu._

 _Sebuah kebaikkan yang telah membuat hatiku merasa hangat dan perasaan asing nan menyenangkan singgah dihatiku._

 _Ya, aku telah mencintaimu dikala itu._

 _Aku sangat senang ketika ku tahu bahwa kita satu SMA_

 _Aku merasa tuhan sangat ingin mempertemukan kita itu sangat indah?_

 _Kau tahu?_

 _Aku sangat senang ketika aku mendapatkan hadiah darimu._

 _Hadiah yang kecil bagi orang namun memiliki makna tersendiri bagiku._

Dan juga, terima kasih kau telah mau meluangkan waktumu untuk membantu belajar

Itu adalah saat-saat yang romantis.

Sasuke, maafkan kesalahanku ya?

Aku tahu kalau aku kadang telah membuatmu repot.

Maafkan juga telah membuat mu marah gara-gara kelakuan sembrono Gaara-senpai(kau cemburu,itu berarti kau sangat mencintaiku,kan?)

Jangan lupakan aku ya?

Semoga kau selalu bahagia.

Aku minta kau tidak menyesali kepergianku ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih akan kehadiranmu pada hidupku yang singkat ini.

Sayounara.

Haruno Sakura,20 september 20xx, konohagakure.

Air mata Sasuke tak dapat di bendung lagi

.

.

.

Mata Mebuki terlihat kembali melirik surat terakhir pedih tak merasa telah menjadi ibu yang gagal.

 _Etto..._

 _Bila okaa-san dan otou-san tengah membaca tulisan ini berarti aku telah pergi ya?_

 _Jangan menangis.._

 _Tidak ada hal yang harus kalian sesali dengan kepergianku ini._

 _Sedikit pun tidak ada._

 _Okaa-san dan otou-san yang kucintai._

 _Terima kasih telah mengenalkanku pada dunia yang indah ini._

 _Walaupun kehidupanku ini sangat singkat,banyak sekali hal-hal yang indah telah singgah._

 _Terima kasih juga telah merawat Sakura yang penuh dengan kekurangan ini._

 _Tidak terhingga semua jasa yang telah kalian berikan pada kehidupanku yang singkat._

 _Sakura merasa payah karena belum bisa membalas jasa kalian._

 _Okaa-san dan otou-san_

 _Maafkan kesalahanku ya?_

 _Kumohon...maafkan Sakura._

 _Maafkan juga karena Sakura telah pergi tanpa memberi kabar._

 _Sakura tidak ingin kalian akan repot merawat Sakura yang umurnya akan berakhir._

 _Seperti yang telah terjadi ini._

 _Dan..._

 _JENGJENG! Sakura ada hadiah kecil untuk kalian._

 _Karena hadiahnya kecil, jangan ditertawakan ya?_

 _Sakura sangat menyayangi keluarga kecil ini._

 _Bila kalian ada salah, Sakura telah lama memaafkannya_

 _Sehingga kalian tidak akan bersedih._

 _Ps: Titipkan salamku kepada Karin nee-chan yang tengah bahagia menjalani kehidupannya di negeri paman sam dan juga jangan lupa titipkan kepada Sasori nii-chan yang bentar lagi wisuda di tokyo sana! Jika Karin nee-chan membawa oleh-oleh, jangan lupa untuk menaruhnya di makamku nanti ya?_

 _Dengan penuh cinta, Haruno Sakura,_

 _20 September 20xx, Konoha gakure._

 _Mebuki membuka bingkisan kado Sakura yang bermotif bunga kebanggaan jepang._

 _Tangisnya tumpah tatkala melihat isinya._

 _Sebuah album kecil mereka bersama Sakura dengan coretan-coretan kecil yang Sakura tuangkan pada foto di setiap sisinya._

 _TAMAT._

 _HEI! Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini?_

 _Kurang sedih kah? :'v_

 _Apakah kalian merasa ada quote yang familiar?_

 _Yup, itu adalah salah satu lirik dari 'fake love' nya bts_

 _Mohon maaf bila fanfic ini sangat banyak kekurangannya_

 _Atau pun ada terselip typo yang tanpa sadar sedang nongkrong di fanfic ini :'v_

 _Tunggu saja karyaku selanjutnya!_

 _Rencananya, cherry akan colab dengan author narusaku!(author newbie juga)_

 _Nantikannya!_

 _Sekali lagi, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada yang sudah review positif walaupun banyak kata2 yang hilang._


End file.
